Godzilla and Mothra: Kaiju in love
by Godzilla'sJournal
Summary: A Godzilla Mothra story, for all those who ship it.
1. Chapter 1

**For this Story, the setting will mostly be Monster Island, 12 years after Final Wars. For now it will be K, but it will be 18+ later on. There will also be sexual jokes, as well as Godzilla interacting with Ultraman Characters (Ultraman 80 will give him advice later on in the 1st chapter), so don't be surprised.**

Fear and Advice

It has been 12 years since Godzilla defeated the Xiliens, brought sense back into his friends Anguirus, Rodan and Caesar, saved the world, and he has been having a crush on a certain Moth. Godzilla found Mothra to be very pretty, and he...loves her. He can't find a way to express it. He thinks still hope is lost. He tries though.

Godzilla: Hey...Mothra?

Mothra: Hm? Yes, Godzilla?

Godzilla: I...um...you...look great today...

Mothra: Aw! Thank you, Godzilla!

Godzilla: Well...it's actually true- Um...

Mothra then hugs Godzilla for the compliment, causing him to blush uncontrollably.

Godzilla: Um...Welp! I'm off!

Godzilla then speeds off at a panicking speed, thinking about what he just tried to do.

Godzilla: What am I thinking? I'm hopeless! I can't talk to one girl! I need help!

As if he was Aladdin asking his genie, his request seemed to be granted, as he heard an unfamiliar voice say,

?: 80!

Ultraman 80 appears purely by coincidence. This seems to be the perfect opportunity to ask for advice, as Ultraman 80 currently has an everlasting relationship with Ultrawoman Yullian.

Godzilla: Ultraman 80!

Ultraman 80: Godzilla! What a coincidence.

Godzilla: Yeah, first of all, I want to thank you for helping to build my..."House".

Ultraman 80: It is our kind's duty to assist those who desire peace like us.

Godzilla: Thank you. Now, second...I need advice.

Ultraman 80: Let me guess...You need advice on how to speak to your significant other.

Godzilla: How did you know?

Ultraman 80: I heard the whole conversation between you and Mothra.

Godzilla: oh. Well, can you help?

Ultraman 80: Of course I can! First thing is that you have to keep talking to her often.

Godzilla: I...get nervous...

Ultraman 80: Ah, I see! I was like that once. But then...I saw my nervousness as another enemy to peace. My conscious finally beat that enemy, and I confessed my love with pride. It took a few days, but I did it!

Godzilla: oh, ok! I'll try it out! Thank you, Ultraman 80!

Godzilla then walks off, hoping to use Ultraman 80's advice. Godzilla then goes to where Mothra is.

Godzilla: Hi, Mothra! I want to ask you something...

Mothra: Hm? What is it, Godzilla?

Godzilla: Can we meet at the Majestic Waterfalls later on? I'd...like to talk to you more there.

Mothra: How about at Sunset? It's better that time!

Godzilla: Alright! Sounds great!

Mothra: Right, then, it's a date!

Godzilla blushes uncontrollably at the fact that Mothra called it a date, but responds,

Godzilla: Yeah...I'll...see you then.

Mothra: Ok! Later, sweetheart!

Godzilla: what?

Mothra: Nothing!

They both speed off in separate directions, at rather panicking speed as well. Looks like Godzilla isn't the only one who has a crush.


	2. Chapter 2

**For this Story, the setting will mostly be Monster Island, 12 years after Final Wars. For now it will be K, but it will be 18+ later on. There will also be sexual jokes, as well as Godzilla interacting with Ultraman Characters (Ultraman 80 already gave him advice later on in the 1st chapter), so don't be surprised.**

Date Night and Confession

Godzilla is at the Majestic Waterfalls waiting for Mothra to arrive. He is excited...and nervous. All in all, he is ready. It is rather warm this evening. After a few minutes of waiting, Mothra finally arrives.

Mothra: Sorry I'm late. I needed to Meditate for a bit, but I overdid it.

Godzilla: That's alright. Glad you're here!

Mothra: Thank you! So... What did you want to talk to me about?

Godzilla: Well...

Godzilla is nervous again. Suddenly, he remembers Ultraman 80's advice. In his head,.his Conscious battles his nervousness. It's not going well. Little does the King of the Monsters know, however, that the same is happening with his crush.

Godzilla: Well...remember when I first met you?

Mothra: Yes. 1964... You were quite young and handsome back then...

Godzilla: Huh?

Mothra: Nothing! Um...you were saying?

Godzilla: Well...all of these things that have happened in the past...

Mothra: There is no need to talk about it now. We're good friends now, right?

Godzilla: Yes...but also...um...

Godzilla's Concious is losing its battle! They both have to step it up! The same with Mothra. If the moment of truth is to be, they have to work together.

Godzilla: Mothra...I actually think that throughout all of this time...You...have been very attractive. I was being a coward not telling you sooner.

Mothra: Oh...d-do you really think so? Because...I...have been thinking the same about you.

Their consciousness are so close! They just need to deliver the final hit! This is the moment of truth they have been waiting for, and finally it is in their grasp!

Godzilla: well, Mothra...

Mothra: Godzilla, I...

Both of them: I love you!

After their confessions of love to each other, Godzilla and Mothra hold each other...and kiss. The battle has been won. Their Nervousness has been at last.

Godzilla:You will never know how long I wanted to confess that to you.

Mothra: Oh, believe me, I know. Come here!

Mothra grabs Godzilla and smooches him like never before. At this point, they are now an official couple. God Bless them.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is the one that has 18+ Content. If you are under 18, please leave now.**

 **...You're still here, huh? Very well.**

The new Kaiju Couple walked around the beach area of the Island, holding hands...or...claws...or...whatever...while doing so. As they were walking, suddenly Ultraman had landed right in front of them.

Godzilla: Ultraman?

Ultraman: We meet again, Godzilla.

Godzilla: What happened? What are you doing here, what happened?

Ultraman: I...got into a fight again. As you can see, I'm not really doing well.

Mothra: Are you ok, Ultraman?

Ultraman: Yes...why are you two together?

Godzilla: Well...we decided to confess our love to each other, so...yeah.

Mothra: We were hoping you would approve, but...

Ultraman: It is beyond approval for me. I find your love strange, but beautiful. And let me guess...You took 80's advice.

Godzilla: Yeah.

Ultraman: Well, I see that it worked out for you. Now, what was I-

Suddenly, Ultraman was hit by an all-too-familiar beam.

Godzilla: Red King.

Red King: Hahaha! Thought you'd get away this time- Oh shoot! Godzilla!

Godzilla: Of all days, Red King, OF ALL THE F###ING DAYS!

Mothra: Godzilla, Language!

Godzilla: Sorry, Mothra

Ultraman: Do not worry, I can handle him. You keep on your way!

Taking the first Ultraman's advice, Godzilla and Mothra keep on walking while Ultraman continues to battle Red King. Eventually, the Kaiju Couple had reached the door of Godzilla's automatic cave home, designed by the Ultra Brothers.

Mothra: It looks like a rock on the outside.

Godzilla: I know, but wait until you see this. Ahem.

Godzilla then punches a specified part of the wall right near the door, which slides down afterwards.

Mothra: The Ultra Brothers are surely more advanced than the Human Race.

Godzilla: Pretty Much. Ladies First.

Godzilla then walks in after Mothra, as it is usually manners. He then proceeds to use his Atomic Breath on the Crystal Spire hanging from the ceiling. As the cave lights up, it reveals a special fur couch, as well as a Carved stone Desk holding a Godzilla-Sized laptop. In front of the Couch, a Carved stone Stand with a Godzilla-Sized Television on it.

Godzilla: I got the T.V. from Tokyo. You can tell how.

Mothra: If this is just the living room, I would LOVE to see what the bedroom is like!

Godzilla: I thought you'd never ask.

Godzilla then pushes a button near another door to a beautiful Bedroom with Candles to light up.

Mothra: Wow... It's...amazing.

Godzilla: Yeah. The good old Ultra Brothers set this up as well.

Mothra: If you don't mind...may I test out the resting Cushion?

Godzilla: Um...ok.

Mothra then lays on the bed. At first, she acts normal, but then gives our King of the Monsters a seductive look in the eyes.

Mothra: Oh, Goji-San~

Godzilla: Huh?

Mothra: Come Closer.

Godzilla then inches closer to the bed, slowly and cautiously. Suddenly, Mothra pulls him in and lays him right on top of her.

Mothra: oh my~

Godzilla: Mothra...what are you doing?

Mothra: You know you've been waiting for this moment for a long, LONG time!

Godzilla: You don't mean...

Mothra: M-hm~

It seems that they are ready to perform their first..."Body Ritual". Mothra turns Godzilla on his back, hoping he would like the feeling so far.

Godzilla: Wow, Mothra...I...never thought we'd get to this point. I like it so far.

Mothra: Just wait until I REALLY start!

Mothra then kisses Godzilla while rubbing that one part of his lower body, also known as crotch.

Godzilla: Mothra, what exactly are you doing?

Mothra: Shh...I know you need this...

Mothra now seems to be teasing the Atomic Reptile. She continues to move her middle legs on his crotch, waiting for...something to happen. As if her wish was granted, a long, cylindrical yet scaly part springs up from Godzilla's Crotch.

Godzilla: Well then...I...didn't expect that to happen.

Mothra: Oh my~

Mothra now starts rubbing it with both of her frontal legs, up and down, up and down.

Godzilla: M-Mothra...It...feels...good...

Mothra: Really~?

Godzilla: Y-yeah...

Mothra: Well then...how about if I do...this?

Godzilla: Do what- oh!

Mothra now starts sucking on it, the top most part first.

Godzilla: Ooooohhhh...

Mothra: You like that, Goji-San~?

Godzilla: Yes...don't stop...

Mothra: Ok, Goji-San~

Mothra keeps sucking on it, letting it go deeper and deeper into her mouth.

Godzilla: Ooooohhhhh...yeeeeaaaahhhh...

Mothra: Mmmmm~

Mothra keeps going and going, pushing it down her throat again and again. Godzilla feels good when she does it.

Godzilla: Yeah...

Mothra: Mmmmm~

Godzilla: It's so...ah...yes...keep...oh yeah...

Mothra: Mmmmm...Mmmm~

After a few minutes of this, however, Godzilla feels something about to happen. Suddenly, strange white liquid is shot from Godzilla's thing into Mothra's mouth. Despite that, however, Mothra seemed to love it, as she swallowed all of the liquid after taking her mouth off of the Atomic Reptile's large cylinder of love.

Mothra: I can tell you like that~

Godzilla: Yeah...I...want more...

Mothra: Mm? More for Goji-San~?

Godzilla: Yes...please...

Mothra: Your wish is my command, Goji-San~!

Mothra now starts to mount onto Godzilla's thing, letting it slide into her special spot. She feels pleased with this.

Mothra: Ah~!

Godzilla: M-Mothra?

Mothra: Oh my~! It's so...big...please...take me now~!

Godzilla suddenly gets an evil look in his eyes, and happily, yet devilishly agrees.

Godzilla: Ok...hope you're ready...

Mothra: Oh, I am~

Godzilla now starts thrusting his lower body up and down slowly first, letting his partner ride it like never done before.

Mothra: Ah~

Godzilla: Like that?

Mothra: Mmm~...faster~

Godzilla now starts thrusting a bit faster, knowing that they both would like the feeling.

Mothra: Oh! Ahh~!

Godzilla: Yeah...I like it...too!

Godzilla now thrusts faster, still loving the feeling as much as her.

Mothra: Ah! Oh! Ah, yes~!

Godzilla: Holy Moly, Mothra!

Godzilla now thrusts even faster, still loving the feeling as much as her, but with less verbal communication.

Mothra: Ah~! Oh! Oh, it feels so- Ah~!

Godzilla: I...want to...take you all night!

Mothra: Yeah, I want you to F### me all over~!

Godzilla thrusts even faster and harder, also while holding his partner closer to him, licking her face sexually once and a while.

Mothra: Yeah, it's so good! Ah~! Yes, F### me, Goji-San~! Yes~!

Godzilla: Yeah, it feels so great!

Suddenly, Godzilla feels the sensation that he is ready to shoot that glorious white liquid inside of Mothra's sweet spot.

Godzilla: Mothra...I think I'm gonna do it again!

Mothra: Do it! Shoot it all inside of me~!

Godzilla, as if following orders, thrusts even faster and releases that good stuff inside of her, while she at the same time releases her own.

Mothra: Aaaahhhh~! Ooooohhhhh~

Godzilla: Hrrggh!-

After that, they both lied down next to each other, breathing heavily.

Godzilla: Wow...Mothra...that...felt...great...

Mothra: Yeah...it...did...

They are exhausted from that activity, so Godzilla puts the covers over them both. They kiss once more, and then start drifting off to sleep.

Godzilla: I love you, Mothra.

Mothra: I love you, too, Godzilla.

With those last words, they happily fall asleep holding each other.


End file.
